Noc i wrzask
Noc i Wrzask (ang. The Night and The Fury) - tytuł trzeciego odcinka drugiego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków, emitowanego przez stację Cartoon Network. Ogólny opis Przyjaciele chcą nauczyć się obcować z dzikimi smokami. W tym celu wybierają się na Smoczą Wyspę. Podczas poszukiwań Czkawka natyka się na Dagura Szalonego, wroga mieszkańców Berk. Namawia go do zabicia Nocnej Furii. Fabuła Astrid chce przedstawić członkom klubu propozycję kolejnego treningu, Śledzik uważa że jej pomysły są ciężkie do wykonania. Jednak wszyscy zgadzają się i Astrid opowiada swój plan - mają przejść Smocze Leże w nocy i bez pomocy smoków. Słysząc to, większość jeźdźców załamuje się. Nocą lądują na plaży w Smoczym Leżu. Czkawka mówi, że ktoś musi zaprowadzić smoki na drugą stronę wyspy i dopilnować, by nie przybyły pomóc jeźdźcom. Pierwszy zgłasza się Mieczyk. Śledzik załamuje się, gdyż on miał nadzieję zostać z smokami. Natomiast Czkawka pociesza kolegę, że świetnie sobie poradzi. Jeźdźcy i smoki żegnają się, Mieczyk zabiera swoją ekipę do jaskiń, natomiast młodzież rusza w swoją stronę. Gdy Mieczyk i smoki znaleźli się bezpiecznie w jaskini, Szczerbatek próbuje wrócić do Czkawki, lecz bliźniak go powstrzymuje. Tymczasem Astrid natrafia na dzikiego Śmiertnika Zębacza, bez trudu unika jego ataku przez co smok wycofuje się. Sączysmark odważnie przemierza wyspę, lecz przypadkiem wpada do rzeki. Po wydostaniu się z niej, atakuje go grupka Straszliwców. Szpadka spotyka Koszmara Ponocnika. Na początku chce stawić mu czoło, jednak już po chwili zaczyna uciekać. Pragnie ominąć smoka, lecz zawsze ląduje naprzeciwko niego. Śledzik bez większych kłopotów przemierza wyspę, do czasu gdy przechodzi obok Tajfumreanga. Ten go atakuje, przez co chłopak ucieka. Tym czasem Czkawka spotyka dwa Gronkle, lecz z łatwością je omija dając im dwa kamienie, natomiast w oddali dostrzega ogień. Sądzi, że Sączysmark rozpalił ognisko. Gdy Czkawka przybył do obozu, spotkał tam Dagura, który przybył na wyspę by polować na smoki. Ten podziwia Czkawkę za to, że uratował mu życie na Arenie w Berk nazywa, go ,,bratem"'' i wypytuje w jakim celu jest na wyspie. Młodzieniec odpowiada że przybył sam i w tym samym celu co Berserk. Dagur słysząc że Nocna Furia uszła z życiem, postanawia razem z Czkawką ruszyć na polowanie na Szczerbatka. Młodzieniec nie jest szczęśliwy z tego powodu, ale idzie razem z Dagurem.'' Chwilę po wyruszeniu natrafiają na Koszmara Ponocnika. Dagur chce go zabić, lecz Czkawka powstrzymuje go i tłumaczy że Nocna Furia może to wyczuć i uciec z wyspy. Tymczasem dziki Ponocnik przelatuje obok jaskini, budząc Szczerbatka. Smok budzi pozostałe smoki i ruszają na pomoc jeźdźcom. W dalszej wędrówce, ekipa natrafia na Sączysmarka. Ten cieszy się że spotkał Czkawkę, a zarazem zdziwił się na widok Dagura. Czkawka tłumaczy koledze z wioski że przyjechali tutaj polować na smoki, ten na początku nie rozumie lecz z czasem pojmuje. Mieczyk szukając zaginionych smoków, napotyka na śpiącego Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Sądzi, że jest to Jot i Wym więc budzi go. Jednak okazuje się, że jest to tutejszy smok. Smok go goni strzelając kulami ognia, lecz Mieczyk go przechytrzył i uciekł. W tym czasie Dagur z Czkawką spotykają Śledzika, któremu przyjaciele od razu tłumaczą że są na polowaniu. Gdy Śledzik dowiedział się że Czkawka i Dagur polują na Nocną Furie bardzo się zdziwił. Nagle krzak naprzeciwko nich się poruszył, po chwili pokazała się tam Nocna Furia. Berserk dziękuje Czkawce za doprowadzenie do smoka, natomiast treser szuka sposobu by przeszkodzić Dagurowi. Postanawia zabrać mu kuszę, lecz ten odbiera ją Czkawce i celuje do Szczerbatka. Tymczasem Astrid wypłasza Straszliwce na Dagura, dzięki temu smok mógł uciec. Treser nakazuje przyjaciołom odnaleźć wszystkie smoki i wrócić do Berk, natomiast z Dagurem rusza na polowanie. Podczas gonitwy Dagur zauważa, że smok nie odlatuje, Czkawka tłumaczy mu że smok prowadzi ich w pułapkę. Mieczyk w końcu odnajduje swojego smoka, natomiast jego zauważa Szpadka. Od razu oskarża brata o, że przez jego opowieściami uciekają nawet smoki. W tym czasie Dagur cały czas strzela niecelnie do smoka. Czkawka zaintrygowany tym faktem pyta się „brata” co robi. Wtedy Berserk wystrzeliwuję płonącą strzałę, i tłumaczy mu, że on też nie jest tutaj sam. kiedy z nieba spada mnóstwo płonących strzał, Dagur wyjawia swój plan - chce zabić Nocną furię i Nosić jej czaszkę jako hełm. Ucieczka zapędziła Szczerbatka do miejsca gdzie Dagur w końcu mógł go zabić. Nagle Czkawka woła smoka, wtedy Berserk dostrzega że smok jest osiodłany. Czkawka przyznaje się, że oni już nie zabijają smoków lecz je tresują. Dagur oznajmia Czkawce, że od teraz są już wrogami. Przyjaciele odlatują, jednak Berserk łapie Szczerbatka. Gdy już może go wykończyć, smoka broni Czkawka. Podczas walki Dagur zdobywa swoja kuszę i ostrzeliwuje wrogów. Wtedy Czkawka stosuję specjalne funkcję swojej tarczy i chwilowo ogłusza Berserka. Rozwiązuje smoka, ale Dagur się budzi i atakuje chłopaka, widząc to Szczerbatek rozrywa więzy i pozbywa się wroga. Czkawka od razu uwalnia smoka i razem z nim gonią Dagura. Podczas gdy wódz Berserków uciekał do swoich ludzi, jeźdźcy przylecieli do Czkawki. Sączysmark chce załatwić Dagura, ale Czkawka go powstrzymuje i mówi, że będą mieli jeszcze okazję. Galeria jws744.png jws746.png jws750.png jws752.png jws753.png jws754.png jws755.png jws756.png jws757.png Dag 7.JPG jws767.png jws768.png jws769.png jws773.png jws775.png jws776.png jws778.png jws779.png jws781.png jws784.png jws785.png jws787.png jws790.png jws791.png jws793.png jws798.png jws801.png jws802.png jws803.png jws804.png thenoight2.jpg|Wiszący Mieczyk Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Jeźdźcy Smoków Kategoria:Odcinki